


Magnolia Mansion

by writingblankspaces



Series: Halloween 2019 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Demon Kim Jongin | Kai, Family Secrets, Haunted Houses, M/M, Magic, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: Fully furnished and completely paid for, Kyungsoo is excited to move into his aunt's house, a house that’s been in his family for decades. However, the longer he stays, the more he realizes that everything isn't what it seems. Especially not the demon haunting the house and by proxy, him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My friends constantly give me plot ideas, but this was an idea that really stuck with me a week before Halloween. It was meant to be a short domestic Kaisoo, but it snowballed and now I'm here (and late).

Sirens rang through the street and bathed the front room of the house in red and blue lights.

A common thing at this point.

Kyungsoo sat in the oversized wooden rocking chair with his knees drawn up to his chin, watching as the police made quick work of securing the scene, asking people questions and redirecting traffic elsewhere. It was the same scene every time, though this time Kyungsoo could tell someone had died.

A pedestrian had failed to see an oncoming truck and was struck from the left side. The collision destroyed the bike he’d been walking beside him and sent a piece of it into the trees to mingle with aging plastic Mardi Gras beads.

As for the man, if Kyungsoo squinted, he could make out the pieces of glass from the smashed windshield, as well as some of a white sheet that did a poor job of obscuring a mangled and disfigured arm from sight.

The corner the historic mansion sat on had seen countless horrific accidents in its time.

In a sick way, Kyungsoo had always imagined that his grandmother decorated the front room in all whites and silvers to compliment the steady presence of the lights.

The old house had been in Kyungsoo’s family for years and when his mother had made it known he’d be completing his Master’s abroad at Tulane University, his aunt reluctantly allowed him to live in the house. When he didn’t complain after his first few months, his aunt kept pestering his mother to check up on him.

At first, he’d been confused about his aunt's intentions when he’d first moved to the humid, sweltering city, but now he understood.

It was the accidents.

After prying his mother for information, he found out the proximity to such a catastrophic and accident-prone area had been bad for his aunt’s mind. In the fifteen years that her family had lived in the house, she would always say that it was haunted or was on haunted ground. She’d even called several different priests, preachers, pastors, and rabbis to come to bless the house to ward off whatever caused the accidents.

However, nothing worked.

Once her kids graduated from high school, after securing them their living arrangements, she and her husband went back to Korea and locked up the house. She hadn’t even wanted to rent it out, against the wishes of Kyungsoo’s mother and his uncle.

Though Kyungsoo’s uncle still wasn’t all too pleased about the current living situation, as Kyungsoo was staying at the house completely free sans for utilities, his mother was thrilled.

People kept getting mugged or harassed on campus, so she felt that he was safer in the possibly-haunted five-room mansion.

Kyungsoo didn’t really believe in demons, curses and the like, but there was definitely something off about the house and he could admit that.

With each accident that he saw the aftermath of or watched happen, the house seemed to come alive.

When the old man who used to live around the corner went to take his afternoon walk with his sitter and he’d had a heart attack right on the corner, the lights had flickered in the house. That same week, someone had been robbed, then shot point-blank at the same spot. On that night, Kyungsoo had felt like someone or something was watching him sleep.

Follow those two nearly back-to-back incidents, things calmed down for two weeks until a non-fatal car crash sent three people to the nearby hospital. Kyungsoo hadn’t watched the news or checked the paper to confirm that they’d all lived, but the air in the house shifted again.

Offhandedly, Kyungsoo had mentioned these things to Chanyeol, a friend he’d made in undergrad.

His father was a Psychology professor at the school, so his tuition was free. He decided to pursue a master’s in music composition and they ended up going to school together again.

“That sound like some American Horror Story shit, not even gonna lie, Soo,” Chanyeol muttered, his brow furrowing as he leaned over his bowl of Chipotle with a troubled expression.

Kyungsoo felt sort of bad for telling him because he knew Chanyeol was easily freaked out by the supernatural. He had kept the details fairly vague, so maybe it wouldn’t be too bad.

“It’s just weird you know? I don’t really fuck with that kind of stuff because I don’t care, but something isn’t right.” Chanyeol gave that thoughtful nod and offered Kyungsoo a sip of his Sprite, which he accepted graciously because he forgot to buy his own drink.

“Maybe and now, I’m mostly just jokin, but,” Chanyeol paused to swallow the food in his mouth, “you could get one of them ghost people? They might help you?” Kyungsoo’s eyes got wide and he imagined those idiots with all their useless equipment stomping around in his house and angering whatever might be inside.

“No, I’d rather just figure it out on my own,” Kyungsoo answered, pushing his glasses back up on his nose.

His current pair were his back-up pair because his other three had gone missing. He’d looked high and low, cursing the whole time because he knew he wasn’t that forgetful.

Sure, he might forget that Tuesday was trash day or not to park his car on the street when it rained hard, but he definitely didn’t and wouldn’t misplace his glasses.

He needed them to see.

“If you say so,” Chanyeol sighed at last.

Just like that, they moved onto upcoming midterms. Kyungsoo was kind of relieved because he didn’t want to dwell on the possibility that there was something in his house beside him and the occasional roach.

He couldn’t, however, distance himself away from it because when he got home, a man was laying across his couch, asleep.

Kyungsoo’s first instinct was to turn around, walk right back out the door and call the police from his car.

He didn’t get that chance though, because the man heard his footsteps on the old hardwood floors and sat up with a grin.

“You’re home.” Kyungsoo might’ve blinked once and in that time, the man had gotten from the living room to right in front of him.

If he hadn’t been so frightened, he would’ve admired how the man’s clothes looked like he’d fallen out of_ Interview with a Vampire_, flowy blouse, tight pants, red eyes and all.

“Wh-wh-who are you?” Kyungsoo stammered, gripping his keys tightly.

Ghosts, demons and evil spirits weren’t real. It was something Kyungsoo had believed all his life and what made him impervious things like scary movies, haunted houses, and pranks.

Now, that belief was getting stomped on and thrown out the window, because there was no way in hell any human could move that fast.

The man smiled at Kyungsoo and tilted his head before moving closer until they were nearly chest to chest, “hm, maybe I should be asking you the questions. You and your relatives have been intruding in my home for decades.”

Kyungsoo let go of the breath he didn’t even know he was holding and forced himself to relax.  
He couldn’t call the police for help, so realistically, no one could help him but himself.

“What do you want?” The man’s eyes widened and a smirk pulled across his plush lips before he took a step back, walking around Kyungsoo slowly.

“Well I was deciding if I wanted your soul, but the more I look at you, the more appealing you are. Also,” the man stopped talking to stare Kyungsoo down, “you haven’t even asked me my name. I thought southern hospitality was a given in these parts. It’s Kai by the way.”

“My apologies Kai. May I ask what are you?” Kai’s red eyes glinted in the dim light of the setting sun as Kyungsoo did everything in his power to stop his voice from shaking.

“A demon, specter, a poltergeist. Whatever terms you humans use are incorrect anyway, so it doesn’t matter,” Kai answered.

It was then that Kyungsoo realized that Kai had a heavy French accent, which would’ve been hot had Kai not admitted to being a literal demon just a minute ago.

“Why are you in this house?” Kyungsoo knew exactly zilch about demons, so while he backed up slowly towards the door, he stalled with questions.

The grin Kai shot Kyungsoo made him feel like warm sugar, yet it also ignited his fight-or-flight instincts. Vaguely, he wondered if the movies about demons being charming and inviting were true because now he couldn’t even will his feet to move more towards the door.

Instead, he was stuck, frozen in place.

“Well, this house has been mine for decades. I’ve always been here,” Kai cocked his head towards the deadly corner, “I know you noticed the odd amount of deaths that take place on that corner? That’s me.”

Chanyeol and several others always joked about something ‘not being right’ about the corner, but to hear it confirmed made the hair on the back of Kyungsoo’s neck rise.

When Kai’s eyes drifted from Kyungsoo, he regained the ability to move his limbs.

He could try to make a run for it, but he figured that that wasn’t the best course of action, Kai had proven that he was much fast than Kyungsoo earlier.

“Why do you want to leave so soon Soo? I already said that I won’t kill you. I like you,” Kai spoke, moving back toward his spot on the couch. His neck turned a little and the eyes landed back on Kyungsoo, freezing him again.

So Kai could re-

“Read minds? Yes, I can,” There was another smile, but this one was filled with teeth too white and perfect to be human, “if you want to run away, I suppose that’s fine but I’ll be here when you come back. After all, we both live here and I’m not going anywhere.”

The way Kai spoke as if they were roommates made Kyungsoo feel cold, even though it was the end of September, a sweltering ninety degrees and all the trees still had their leaves.

Being passive was never something that Kyungsoo excelled, but even if Kai promised not to kill him or devour his soul, he still felt like his life and soul were on the line.

So, instead of trying to leave, Kyungsoo tried to force all the tension out of his body and walked to the kitchen to start dinner.

Just like that, he got himself something like a roommate.

Kyungsoo’s uneasiness didn’t disappear overnight, but it did lessen over time as Kyungsoo learned more about Kai.

The first thing he noticed was that Kai loved attention. He was ecstatic each time he caught Kyungsoo gazing at him for long periods.

To be blatant, Kai was one of the most beautiful people—er demons— Kyungsoo had ever seen. The more he watched TV with Kyungsoo, the more accustomed he became with current trends.

His chiffon blouse and pants were gone in favor of solid colored button-ups and straight-legged jeans that fit Kai in all the right places. He’d also changed his black hair to a honey-brown color that complimented his surprisingly tan skin.

Did demons even tan? Weren’t they usually pale?

“No, that’s vampires. Besides I can choose my outer appearance and this,” Kai waved his hand over his body, “is how I’ve always desired to look. It makes me happy too, to know that you like it so much.” There was a teasing edge to his voice and Kyungsoo just blinked slowly and tried to keep his mind empty and free of thoughts.

Everything he did always seemed to egg Kai on more.

The second realization Kyungsoo had was that Kai was utterly and completely fascinated with him.

When he was cooking, Kai would slink into the kitchen and perch himself on the counter, watching closely as Kyungsoo prepared dinner for two. He wasn’t sure if Kai actually needed to eat, but that didn’t stop him from cooking enough, just in case.

All gentle smiles and red eyes, Kai would always sit at the table and watch Kyungsoo eat for a few moments before he ate the food himself. Often times, he’d compliment the flavors and tell Kyungsoo an anecdote about the places he’d lived before living his the house.

There were stories of Florence, Rome, Paris, Athens, and Cairo with details that made Kyungsoo’s mouth water in jealousy until he remembered Kai was probably several millennia old.

He also liked to watch Kyungsoo do his laundry, clean the house, do his homework and shower.

The last one kind of freaked Kyungsoo out, but after the fourth or fifth time of him finding Kai sitting on the toilet as he climbed out the shower, he got used to it.

Kyungsoo hadn't expected to spend part of his Friday night cleaning hot cheese and pieces of pepperoni off the hardwood floors in his foyer, yet that's what happened when Chanyeol showed up unannounced.

When Kai opened the door, Chanyeol let out a yelp and dropped the pizza he was holding onto the ground as he clutched his chest.

The sound of the commotion brought Kyungsoo from the kitchen and he rushed to comfort Chanyeol, all while Kai looked on with a confused expression.

“Who is this?” The syllables rolled off of Kai’s weirdly long tongue as he eyed Chanyeol with interest.

“Why are his eyes like that?” Chanyeol asked after they both finished mopping up the mess on the floor.

Kyungsoo had been thinking about how he would explain Kai’s presence to other people and just as he’d been getting ready to launch into it, Kai beat him to it.

“I’m a demon.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened and he blinked a few times then he smiled because Kyungsoo and the random guy were joking with him.

“Halloween ain’t for a few days,” Chanyeol’s drawl was heavier than usual and he kept licking his lips and wringing his hands.

He was nervous and Kai was picking up on it.

Feeding off it.

“He’s serious.” Chanyeol went through several stages of reactions, finally settling on disbelief and he scratched his head.

“So there’s just a demon, in your house and you’re...cool with that?” Chanyeol spoke slowly, his eyes drifting from Kyungsoo to Kai.

“As cool as I could be. He doesn’t do much but watch and talk to me.” Kai stopped staring at Chanyeol and he tilted his head in Kyungsoo’s direction, his eyes widened in curiosity.

Kyungsoo hadn’t lied yet it felt like Kai had expected a better explanation of their arrangement.

“Uh, well alright,” Chanyeol mumbled, shoving his hands into his pocket, “I could go get another pizza, but I’m thinking I should’ve called before I came.”

Chanyeol looked uneasy, which Kyungsoo wouldn’t blame him for and he was about to express that but Kai beat him to it.

“Maybe you should’ve,” as Kai spoke, he walked behind Chanyeol and opened the front door. Chanyeol stared for a few moments before he gave a soft nod and waved goodbye to Kyungsoo, walking out the door.

“See you at school man.” Chanyeol quickly left and closed the door behind him, walking to his car parked on the street.

Kyungsoo’s conscious made his stomach twist into knots and he made a mental note to apologize to Chanyeol and attempt to explain Kai’s presence in further detail.

It wasn’t easy to casually mention that an ancient demon owned the house he was living in.

Sleep pulled at his eyelids, urging them to close but Kyungsoo resisted and clambered up to the gate to unlock it.

He really should talk to his mom about investing in an automatic gate, that way he could just drive into the driveway without having to get out his car to open the gate first.

Fuck it, he thought to himself, closing the gate behind him and locking his car. If it rained heavily and his car flooded again, he wouldn’t be too bothered.

He could just take the streetcar and walk to school.

Just as he was about to turn and lock the gate behind, he saw ‘shirtless guy’ doing his usual run along the tracks in the middle of the street. His obnoxious silver Airpods glistened in the distance and beads of sweat dripped down his toned abdomen, legs, and face.

Kyungsoo didn’t know his name but whenever he sat on his porch or was coming home from his morning classes, he always seemed to catch glimpses of the man, so he knew him.

Sort of.

Perhaps that was the reason why when he saw the streetcar going towards him, the driver frantically ringing the bell for him to move out the tracks, Kyungsoo’s body moved before his sleep-addled mind did.

The screeching of metal against metal filled Kyungsoo’s ears as he rushed to the *neutral ground and used the rest of his dwindling energy to push the sweaty man out the way of the oncoming streetcar.

It took several minutes before Sehun was able to process what’d just happened to him. He’d almost gotten hit by a streetcar right in front of the creepy house people said was cursed.

Someone had saved him, but he couldn’t see them, so he scrambled to his feet and brushed off as much dirt as he could. He stepped around the streetcar and looked, seeing a man of short stature bent over, breathing heavily. His glasses were hanging from his face and he looked exhausted, yet relieved when their eyes met.

“You were jogging on the tracks and because of your headphones—you couldn’t hear it coming, so I-I saved you,” Kyungsoo wheezed.

It was kind of embarrassing how little stamina he had, but he was coming off an all-nighter and had just saved someone’s life. He could cut himself a little slack.

It seemed that the jogging man was about to say something, but the driver of the streetcar opened the doors and stormed down the steps.

“You have got to be the stupidest motherfucker I’ve ever seen! I could’ve killed you!” The middle-aged man screamed and waved his arms, capturing the attention of not only the passengers on the streetcar but also people passing on foot or in their cars.

Sehun just bowed his head in apology and muttered several apologies until the driver calmed down and climbed back onto the streetcar, then resumed his route.

“That was a lot, but you really should be more careful,” Kyungsoo mentioned, his facial expression apologetic.

Sehun nodded again and he reached out his hand, “you’re right. Thank you-“

“Kyungsoo.”

A sheepish smile spread across Sehun’s face.

“Well, thank you Kyungsoo. I owe you big time.” The deepness of his voice really struck Kyungsoo and he held out his own hands.

The handshake was brief and gritty because of Sehun’s dusty hand but it was warm and comfortable.

“I was going to eat his soul,” Kai growled in annoyance as soon as Kyungsoo let himself in.

The adrenaline was still pumping through Kyungsoo’s veins and he had to sit down and drink a glass of water.

Even though Kai was aggravated, he still took away the glass when Kyungsoo was done and hovered behind him.

“You aren’t hurt are you?” Kyungsoo shook his head and kicked off his shoes, leaning further back into the chair.

“Just tired. I was up all night studying, then I just—I don’t know—saved someone’s life. Nothing too much,” Kyungsoo deadpanned, looking across the room with a blank expression.

“More like, you messed up my meal but if it makes you happy, then fine.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and rested for a few more moments before he dragged himself to the bathroom, then to bed.

It was a good thing he did because sometime during the night, a drunk man had run the stop sign a few streets down and run over a newlywed couple. The only reason he knew about it, was because it’d been on the news and Kai looked satiated, like a cat that had caught and eaten a mouse.

The phone call Kyungsoo got later in the week was so out of the ordinary and unexpected, yet couldn’t have come at a more peculiar time.

Kyungsoo’s aunt didn’t even try to make small talk and immediately launched into questions about the house and the accidents.

Still hazy with sleep, Kyungsoo followed and answered the best he could until a question caught his attention.

“You sound too calm for someone who’s stayed in that house for this long. Has he shown himself to you? The demon in that house?” Kyungsoo sat up straight in bed and clutched the phone harder.

“What do you know about that?” Despite his racing pulse, his voice came out normally albeit a little monotone.

There was silence over the line for several moments, then the woman let out a tired sigh.

“More than I care to know. Just don’t get close to him. He’s not of this world and doesn’t have good intentions. I was happy to get out of that house, but I’ve been anxious since you haven’t once complained…”

“It’s really not that bad,” Kyungsoo started, but he trailed off and stopped when he thought about what’d happened the previous day.

He’d been trying to detach himself from the incidents on the corner, especially now that he was certain Kai was the reason behind them, but the previous day’s incident nagged at him.

Silence hung between them again, though this time it felt much heavier than before.

“I’m sure your mother never told you this, but some of our family members dabbled in unsavory things. It’s how we came to own the house.” Kyungsoo stayed silent and listened as his aunt rambled through a multi-branched story that sounded straight out of a Goosebumps novel.

As she finished, Kyungsoo ran his hands through his close-cut hair.

“I know this sounds hard to believe, but do not let that thing in the house influence you. No matter what.”

It was a warning. That much was clear.

Kyungsoo made a few confirming hums, then mentioned that he needed to start getting ready for school.

The woman reluctantly hung up the phone and Kyungsoo mentally went through all the things she’d told him, each detail more outlandish than the previous one.

The first thing she’d mentioned was that the house had been in their family for nearly 100 years. Before the Great Depression, Kyungsoo’s great grandfather won a gambling match against a very drunk businessman. He hadn’t been carrying money with him, so instead he gave the other man a deed to a house and told him it was his.

Following his night at the den, he returned to the small apartment and showed it to Kyungsoo’s great-grandmother with excitement. As they’d never had anything so extravagant, the young couple was excited to be able to live among the city’s elite and rich.

With only the three of them—as Kyungsoo’s grandmother was an infant—they moved into the house and continued to live as they had been previously. Their new neighbors took notice of the small family and began asking questions. Through gossip, which Kyungsoo’s great grandmother wasn’t welcomed to participate in, everyone around them found out and shunned them silently because they thought they didn’t belong.

It started simple with just pieces of stray trash, but it turned into small fires or people shouting slurs and other unpleasantries from the sidewalk. That was when it was decided that they needed a gate, so Kyungsoo’s great grandfather built it with the help of some friends from his construction job.

The fence angered more people and the ugly head of southern racism reared its head further.

While Kyungsoo’s great grandfather had more of a calm approach to hate, Kyungsoo’s great grandmother was a woman with a lot of pride. She was also set on getting peace, even if she had to snatch it for herself.

Prior to arriving in New Orleans, she’d been curious about things like the occult but once she arrived, she quickly realized that the city was brimming with spiritual energy.

It was part of its charm.

After talking and inquiring the best she could, she checked out helpful books from the old library a few minutes walk away and got to work.

She studied while she took care of her child and the large house. When the time came and her husband’s passiveness grated on her nerves, she started to research how to protect their home from people who wished them harm.

The burnt patches of grass on their front lawn and the horrific words that were painted in crude yellow paint on their front door were the metaphorical straw that broke the camel’s back. Furious, the young woman went up to the attic and opened the thick leather-bound books she’d acquired in shady backroom stores in the French Quarters.

What the woman didn’t know was that her young daughter watched her from the top of the ladder and saw everything. Including the point when the woman had drawn the sigil and chanted the necessary words.

Kyungsoo’s grandmother had been too scared to say anything, so she watched in silence.

According to his aunt, nothing happened immediately.

Then the accidents started to happen.

The little boy who was deathly allergic to bees poked a hive from the sidewalk and was swarmed with bees. He didn’t even make it a few feet before both his eyes and throat swelled shut.

He hadn’t even had time to scream.

From then on, more things started happening on that corner.

Car accidents, murders, freak accidents. They all happened on that corner.

The more things that happened made people stay away from the house. Kyungsoo’s grandmother noticed how happy her mother was when their neighbors wouldn’t look them in the eye or ran into their houses quickly when they caught sight of them.

As Kyungsoo’s grandmother grew up, she became aware of the fact that despite not seeing anything, the accidents on the corner were proof of her mother’s successful summoning.

She got further proof when she saw him.

Old enough to have a key and stay home alone after school while her mother was off at work, the young girl found her way up to the attic and opened the dusty books she saw her mother pour over all those years ago.

She skimmed various pages, her eyes widening at the mention of creatures and things she could hardly imagine. She shut the books and started to rifle through unmarked trunks and boxes. At some point during that, she felt a cold breeze and looked up, confused.

“See anything interesting, Sarah?” As if he appeared from thin air, she was faced with a handsome man she’d never seen before.

He looked vaguely Korean, but his outfit was from a different time. His speech was also strange like he wasn’t comfortable with speaking in English.

When Sarah questioned the man about his identity and why he was in her house, he only laughed and stepped around a box, coming to stand in front of her.

“You and I both know your mother summoned me. As for who I am, you may address me as Kai.”

From that moment on, Kyungsoo’s grandmother took up the habit of talking and interacting with the entity.

Even after her parents were long gone, Kai remained, unchanged, lounging around the house. When she had her own family, she still spoke to Kai in privacy, though Kyungsoo’s mother, aunt, and uncle all had caught her.

At first, they’d thought she was having an affair but after Kyungsoo’s uncle watched Kai appear from nowhere and walk through walls, he knew that wasn’t the case. As they continued to grow and live in the house, all of the children had seen Kai at least once.

When Kyungsoo’s aunt got to that point in her story, it clicked why Kyungsoo’s mother seemed unafraid of typical things like horror movies or ghosts. The family had been living with a literal demon for years, so anything else paled in comparison.

Part of him wanted to call his mother and ask for her side of things because he knew his aunt’s recounting was affected by her religious beliefs. When she got married, the man was a devout Catholic and insisted that she convert.

That also explained why she felt so uncomfortable living in the house. All of her rosary beads and crucifixes must’ve aggravated Kai, so he did petty things like flipping the crosses upside down.

Kyungsoo’s mind raced, making further connections between things he’d been told in the past by his family members with his aunt’s recollection. It got to the point where he developed a mild headache and pulled the covers over his head to block out the light.

He must’ve fallen back to sleep because he woke up suddenly, feeling a heaviness on his chest. When he cracked his eyes open, Kai was sitting on top of him, dressed in an outfit that looked suspiciously like something Chanyeol would wear.

Very hype-beast-y with the tacky Supreme logo stamped on everything from Kai’s hat to his socks.

“You never sleep this late, is something bothering you?” It was too early—or was it, what time was it ever—for Kai to be looking as hot as he did and purring at him in that deep voice of his.

Kyungsoo blinked a few times, blindly felt for his glasses and slid them on his face.

Now Kai was in HD and it was too much for Kyungsoo to handle. He could feel the blood rushing below his waist and he coughed a few times, hoping it would make the demon get off him.

It didn’t.

Instead, Kai shifted, seemingly grinding his ass right over where Kyungsoo was sporting a decent semi.

“Did you dream about me Soo?” The nickname rolled off his tongue so smoothly and sexy and really Kyungsoo just wanted him to disappear so he could either calm down or jack off in peace.

Kai would never give him the pleasure, especially after it’d crossed his thoughts, so Kyungsoo steered his thoughts to his aunt’s story again.

That managed to kill two birds with one stone. One, Kai got off of Kyungsoo after reading his thoughts and stood next to the bed and two, his erection waned completely.

“So now you know,” Kai muttered as he watched Kyungsoo get up from bed and glance at the clock. “Or at least, you know most of it.”

“Tell me what she left out.”

Kai blinked in surprise and he tilted his head, widening his eyes.

“Not many care to hear the side of the antagonist. You’re so peculiar.” There was sort of dreamy echo of adoration in Kai’s voice as he said the last word.

Kyungsoo’s heart skipped a beat but he said nothing and kept his mind carefully blank.

“Well first, your great grandmother promised me that she would keep your family in this house and that I would always be able to remain here. It was part of the original pact,” Kai stopped for a moment and sat down on the corner of Kyungsoo’s bed, “which is why when your aunt tried to exorcise me, it didn’t work. I am bound to this house, so I protect it, as well as this family.”

“She said that grandma used to talk to you. About what?” A small smile crossed Kai’s lips and he laughed.

“So many goddamn questions. She wanted to know if it was hot in hell or if I was evil. Her curiosity lasted until her old age and I was a bit saddened when she had to go. Her mother summoned me, but only saw things as a business agreement. I did what was agreed when I was summoned and she kept her promise. Your grandmother was the first human to ever just talk to me like I was human.”

His soft eyes told what his mouth didn’t and Kyungsoo listened, his heart feeling soft. His grandmother had been a strange woman, but she’d had a warm personality and hearing that Kai missed her as well humanized him.

“Were my great-grandmother and grandmother witches?” Kai nodded with his lips pressed into a smile.

He’d figured as much, but then Kai said something that Kyungsoo hadn’t been expecting.

“Your mother too.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes bugged out and he leaned closer to Kai, feeling his stomach twist in uncertainty.

“My mom is a witch too?” Another nod.

“Your uncle and aunt were both too cautious, but your mother was a lot like your grandmother. She’s fearless and powerful. When she left to go to college in Korea, I was also saddened. She wasn’t much of a talker, but she was brilliant. You’re a lot like her, but cuter.”

Heat crept up Kyungsoo’s neck and spread to his cheeks, making the room feel hot in spite of the window unit blowing at max capacity.

“Your aunt was a nuisance. I’m glad you moved in instead.” With that, in typical Kai fashion, he stood up and turned to Kyungsoo, then disappeared.

He was left standing in his room, staring at the clock and realizing that he’d missed his only class of the day. He could either climb back in bed and call it an off day, or get dressed and go study at the campus library.

Initially, he chose the first option, but he couldn't get comfortable as the guilt ate at him and he got dressed, then drove to campus. 


	2. Chapter 2

On his trek from the student parking lot, he walked past the union. Kyungsoo was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn’t notice when someone approached him from behind.

“Hey man.” Kyungsoo immediately recognized Chanyeol’s voice and looked up.

“Hey.”

“Didn’t see you on campus earlier, decided to skip?”

Kyungsoo scratched his head in embarrassment and temporarily avoided eye contact, muttering the excuse that he overslept after an early phone call from his aunt.

“Ah...And still dealin with your demon?” Kyungsoo nodded.

“Yeah, I, uh, learned a lot about my family.”

Chanyeol’s big eyes widened more and he whistled softly.

“Damn, that’s crazy. Well, if you need a break, my house is always open, though I just got new neighbors and they’re loud as shit. I wish I had enough money to buy the other side and knock down the wall. Have the whole *double to myself.”

“Thanks, I’ll remember that. Also,” Kyungsoo stopped to nervously lick his dry lips, “I’m sorry about Kai. He’s just really protective and I’ve been feeling like shit since I let him kick you out.”

Taken aback, Chanyeol let out a nervous laugh and shrugged.

“It was fine with me. I kinda wanted to leave after he looked at me with them red eyes anyway. That was so fucking creepy. No offense.”

“None taken. Kai can be creepy as fuck. It is kind of his job though, so I don’t get too mad at him.” Chanyeol gave the words a thoughtful nod and they continued to walk in silence.

“Where are we even goin?” Chanyeol finally asked, laughing a little. It was obvious he’d been doing something else and out of habit had just decided to walk in the same direction as Kyungsoo.

“Well, I’m on my way to the library to study some stuff. You wanna come with? I’ll treat you to Reginelli’s after.”

Chanyeol’s eyes twinkled and he gave a hard nod, adjusting his backpack on his shoulders before following by Kyungsoo’s side with a dopey smile on his face.

Chanyeol loved pizza.

Since Kyungsoo saved Sehun, the man started to go for runs more frequently and deliberately slowed down in front of Kyungsoo’s house.

He thought he was being discreet, but it became very obvious when Kyungsoo caught him peering hard across the street, probably checking for him.

The day after that, Kyungsoo decided to meet him halfway and he walked across the street with a bottle of cold water.

“You know, if you’re going to purposefully stare into my house, you could at least wave.” It wasn’t obvious that Sehun was embarrassed because he was sweating and flushed from the run, but he avoided Kyungsoo’s eyes.

Right on the mark.

“Uhhh,” Kyungsoo found it endearing how empty Sehun’s head seemed to be and he thrust the water bottle into his hand. “Thanks.” Sehun reached up to fiddle with his Nike snapback, trying to pull it over his eyes.

He was flustered.

“I mean it Sehun. I don’t bite and whatever you’ve heard about my house isn’t true.”

“So you don’t live in a killer’s mansion?” Nope.

“What about ghosts? Are there ghosts?” Not per se.

“What about demons? People are always saying that something evil is in that house…” Sehun trailed off like even the mention of demons was so outlandish.

“Why don’t you come to see for yourself?” Sehun eyed the house and accepted the water, guzzling down the entire bottle in a matter of seconds.

He didn’t even notice that Kyungsoo didn’t answer his last question.

“Fine by me. I have some work to finish, so I can’t stay for long.”

It didn’t take a mind reader for Kyungsoo to know that Sehun had a crush on him, so he thought he would give the man some leeway.

Also, after Kai attempted to steal Kyungsoo’s last pair of glasses, having Sehun in the house was payback.

Kai hadn’t been visibly around when Kyungsoo stepped out, but the moment Sehun walked through the threshold, he appeared.

Just as Kyungsoo had expected.

At first, Sehun didn’t notice Kai because he was too busy gawking at the interior of the house. It was better than the condo he shared with his cousin, Minseok.

“Why would you bring him in here?” Kai hissed, his eyes going a deep red.

If Kyungsoo hadn’t been desensitized from Kai, he would’ve been scared because he sounded pissed.

Sehun’s head snapped up and when he made eye contact with Kai, his perfectly manicured eyebrows rose and he let out a dry laugh.

“Those contacts are amazing.”

That made Kai_ livid_.

“My eyes aren’t false human. I’m a fucking demon.”

Kai’s anger seemed to entertain Sehun more and he stepped closer to Kai, looking deeply into his eyes.

“Are you an actor at the Mortuary or something? It’s really convincing, especially your accent.”

The hair on Kyungsoo’s neck rose and he stepped forward without thinking. At that exact moment, Kai lunged at Sehun and Kyungsoo—surprisingly—caught him.

He wasn’t sure how he had the strength for it, but he held Kai tightly as the demon struggled against him.

“I was just joking, calm the fuck down please.” The urgency in Kyungsoo’s voice made the smile fall from Sehun’s lips and he took a few steps back.

Without Kyungsoo having to explain, he seemed to realize that the red-eyed man wasn’t pretending.

“Wh-What is he?” Sehun whispered, his face scrunching up in confusion

He wasn’t scared yet and it only made Kai even angrier. Kyungsoo could feel it radiating off Kai as he continued to hold onto him.

“I know why you did this and I’m sorry. I won’t touch your precious glasses anymore, there’s no need for this,” Kai turned, directing his ire toward Kyungsoo.

Kai wouldn’t hurt him. Couldn’t hurt him. It was part of the original pact, as Kai had mentioned offhandedly.

Sehun awkwardly cleared his throat and crinkled the empty water bottle in his hand, “um, so, your house is really cool and it’s nice to meet you, uh, Kyungsoo’s roommate. Sorry, if I made you angry.”

Red and dark brown eyes landed on the other man in the room and Sehun shivered before he reached into his pocket.

His hand shook a little as he held out a strip of paper and the moment Kyungsoo took it, he backed toward the door.

Kai relaxed in Kyungsoo’s arms and he watched Sehun carefully.

“I really do want to treat you for saving me, also thanks for the water.” Sehun stuttered a bit and his ears burned bright red.

With that, he turned around and let himself out.

When Sehun crossed the threshold, like a flip had been switched, Kai nuzzled into Kyungsoo’s neck, having to lean because of the height difference.

“He desires you. It oozes off of him.” His lips slid against the warm skin of Kyungsoo’s neck and he let go of Kai, flustered.

“You’re so weird.” Kai leaned up and grinned, flashing his teeth as he watched Kyungsoo retreat deeper into the house.

Three days later and Kyungsoo was still thinking about what happened with Kai.

His possessiveness. How soft and plump his lips were and how good they felt against his neck.

How tightly he’d held Kai to keep him from hurting Sehun.

He should’ve been terrified of Kai, but instead, he was trying to stave off the constant waves of arousal that hit him every time he saw Kai.

Thankfully, the last few days Kai made himself scarce, particularly when a very reluctant Chanyeol came over to study.

“Can I admit something to you, Chan?” Chanyeol tilted his head in curiosity.

“I think I’m attracted to Kai,” Kyungsoo spoke the words slow and deliberate, then stole a glance at Chanyeol.

The chips he’d been eating lay on the keyboard of his laptop and Chanyeol stared slack-jawed at him.

“You wanna fuck the demon in your house?” Spit immediately went down the wrong pipe and Kyungsoo launched into a coughing fit.

Chanyeol frantically patted him on the back and offered him some water, before sitting back to stare at Kyungsoo.

“I didn’t say I wanted to fuck him Chanyeol.” His voice was raspy and he stared down at his study guide, ashamed.

He hadn’t said it out loud or thought too much about it, but it was something he wouldn’t mind happening. The wet dreams and scenarios he’d been picturing vividly pointed to the fact that he _did_ want to fuck Kai.

Maybe it was some sort of demonic influence that was clouding his mind?

“Sure you don’t, Soo.” His arched eyebrows told Kyungsoo that he didn’t agree, but he wasn’t going to argue.

He wouldn’t win.

Even when he was so right it made Kyungsoo’s stomach lurch.

The harsh realization of his attraction led him to turn Sehun down as politely as he could.

He waited till Sehun ran past and flagged him down with another bottle of water. Safely out of the way of oncoming streetcars, Kyungsoo explained that he couldn’t go on a date with him.

Only looking a little crestfallen, Sehun admitted that he’d given up when he’d seen Kyungsoo’s roommate.

“I figured you two were together and there’s no way I can compete with that. He’s like unnaturally handsome.” He added a small laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck, trying to give off a cool vibe.

It wasn’t working because Kyungsoo saw through it, but he kept that to himself. Sehun deserved a little bit of dignity.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. It’s kind of new.”

“I see. Well, if you need any legal advice, I work at the Law Offices of Kim and Oh downtown. You saved my life and I still owe you.” Kyungsoo nodded and reached out, shaking Sehun’s hand.

Eventually, Kai appeared, clad in black silk pajamas that were entirely too luxurious to be sensible. With the temperature dropping, Kyungsoo turned off the AC unit and opted for using the ceiling fans.

“Hallow’s Eve is a full moon this year.”

The comment came randomly and out of the blue as Kyungsoo made shrimp etouffee for dinner. He had taken to not making eye contact with Kai in hopes that he could quell the arousal that was always threatening to show itself.

Kai knew.

“Is that so?” Kai hummed and leaned to look in the pot, licking his lips.

Their conversation flowed as normal, despite the topic of Kyungsoo’s attraction hanging heavily between them.  
They ate dinner and watched TV together, going about things like normal.

Or at least, as normal as living with a demon could be.

Kyungsoo’s aunt called again, inquiring things but he gave her lukewarm responses. She insisted on him hanging up the crucifixes she’d mailed to him, but he politely declined.

There was also the fact that he’d thrown them out two weeks ago, but he wasn’t going to tell her that.

His mother also called and he decided to tell her about Kai.

She listened in silence, then laughed, asking him if the demon was as moody as before. It was at that point that Kai decided to appear and took the phone out of Kyungsoo’s hand, carrying on a conversation with the woman like they were old friends.

It weird and surreal, but when the phone was returned, his mother promised that she’d urge her sister to let Kyungsoo be.

A relief.

For irony's sake, Kyungsoo bought a witch hat and several bags of candy to hand out on Halloween.

He hadn’t planned on doing anything special, but after everything he’d found out, it seemed like too good an opportunity to pass.

“It never fails me how you humans take Hallow’s Eve so lightly. It’s a sacred day,” Kai muttered, watching as Kyungsoo poured the candy into giant crystal bowls he found in the attic. He’d also come across the books his aunt had told him about.

He made a mental note to read through them when he had time.

Which came sooner than he’d thought. With no homework or material study, he sat on the couch and cracked open the first book.

At a first look, it resembled a cookbook, but the longer he read, the more he realized how strange it was. Eventually, he reached the page his great-grandmother used to summon Kai.

It was hard to miss because it had been dog-eared and was a bit more worn than any of the others. There were several warnings scrawled on the corners, reminding the summoner to be very specific and cautious because demons could be very dangerous.

There was also extensive information on the types of bonds that could be formed with the demon and Kyungsoo’s eyes scanned over the one with a distinctive mark next to it.

_To keep things within your control, it is necessary to immediately set a boundary the moment the charge understands their purpose. Once an agreement is met, do not engage the entity more than necessary._

That explained why Kyungsoo’s great-grandmother hadn’t interacted much with Kai. She’d only summoned him to protect the family and the house, not to be a friend of the family, not that had stopped Kai.

Just as he’d closed the first book and opened the second, the air in the room shifted.

The first few pages told what happened if Kyungsoo attempted to strike an agreement with a demon-like Kai and he steeled himself, re-reading things so he could understand just what he was getting into.

_Should a sexual trust take place between mortal and demon, the mortal would forfeit their soul to the demon. If the aforementioned demon is of the sexual variety, they will only drain life energy but still maintain their soul._

“Not thinking of summoning another demon right? Just one is sufficient,” warm breath made goosebumps rise on his neck and he hunched feeling Kai manifest fully, leaning on his back from over the back of the couch.

“No, just reading,” again he avoided Kai’s gaze and he kept scanning over the book, “so, it says here that you’re able to leave. Why haven’t you?”

The red eyes dimmed and Kai sat up, looking somewhat put off.

“Is that what you wish, Kyungsoo?” He couldn’t help himself and he leaned up, his eyes wide.

The thought of living alone in the house sounded horrible, also particularly boring.

“Never.” Again, arousal curled thick in his gut, making him break eye contact. He closed the book and stood up.

Kyungsoo was running away again, but this time Kai didn’t let him.

“I know you want me. Your mind screams at me and it’s been hard to ignore. Even when you can’t see me, I can still_ feel_ it.”

“No, I,” Kyungsoo started but stopped immediately when the hand tightened on his shoulder.

Again, he should’ve been scared. Instead, he was hard.

“You’re not dumb Kyungsoo. Give in to your desires. A mortal soul merely chains you to this realm.” The slippery syllables floated from Kai’s mouth and inched up his spine, settling in Kyungsoo’s ears and mind.

His heart was slamming against his rib cage and he shook off the grip, retreating to his room.

He wasn’t ready to admit it yet.

“Does giving into me sound so horrible?”

The voice came from the corner of the room and Kyungsoo shoved his face deeper into his bedding.

Kai has left him alone long enough for him to calm down and fall asleep, but now he was pressing.

With an aggravated sigh, he sat up in bed and stares into the darkness. As he’d learned a few months earlier, Kai’s eyes glowed.

“You’re a literal demon.”

“And?”

“And, there’s just so much wrong with us being together.”

There was still no change of emotion on Kai’s face, but he shifted in his seat.

“Why must you be influenced by what others deem is appropriate?”

Kyungsoo opened his mouth, then closed it because that was a valid criticism.

“The book told me to wary of you. If I sleep with you, I’m agreeing to a lot more than a quick fuck.”

“Is that the only thing stopping you?”

It was and Kyungsoo hated the fact so much that he wanted to scream. He was tired of feeling like a walking bomb of sexual frustration and confusion.

It was time to end it the only way he knew how.

“Fine.”

The smirk that stretched across Kai’s lips made Kyungsoo feel on edge, but he wasn’t going to change his mind.

“You mean it?” Kai’s usually deep voice heightened, betraying his excitement.

It was cute and Kyungsoo sat up in bed, trying not to blush in the darkness as he nodded.

“Yes, tomorrow.”

“On Hallow’s Eve under the watch of the full moon? How wicked.”

With that Kai disappeared and left Kyungsoo staring at the empty chair with a different feeling turning in his stomach.

Now instead of being confused, he was just nervous.

He hadn’t gotten laid in almost a year since Chanyeol had set him up with a friend from his department, which hadn’t worked out in the long run but had resulted in a memorable one-night stand.

How did someone even have sex with a demon anyway?

Perhaps it was the nerves but Kyungsoo woke up entirely too early and ended up sitting in the campus PJ’s, sipping at a rapidly cooling pumpkin spice latte.

His nerves were jittery and he could barely keep still, jiggling his legs or tapping the table or chewing at his pen. It only got worse as he sat through his only class of the day, barely concentrating on his professor.

When he was done, Kyungsoo opted to walk home to combat the anxiety and he took his time, looking at all the festive decorations of the large houses that decorated his street.

One house boasted a yard full of skeletons in various costumes and names that boasted literary puns. Another had so many fake spider webs, it bordered on tacky. By the time Kyungsoo reached his own house, he felt like things were lacking.

He’d only carved a few pumpkins with Chanyeol and put up a few strings of lights decorated with plastic skeletons.

The house was eerily quiet as he slipped off his shoes and threw his backpack in the corner of the foyer.

Kai was nowhere to be found.

The toiling in his stomach couldn’t decide if that was a bad or good thing.

Instead of worrying himself further, Kyungsoo started on dinner for him and Chanyeol, because he’d be coming over later to hand out candy with him.

According to Chanyeol, kids didn’t trick-or-treat in his neighborhood because it was too dark and dangerous. There were also countless rumors about kids finding dead bodies among the tall grasses in abandoned lots, so it wasn’t exactly ideal. Even when Chanyeol was a child, his parents would take him to trick-or-treat elsewhere.

Like the friend he was, he offered to let Chanyeol help him hand out candy and have a sleepover, which Chanyeol promised would be full of booze.

Particularly since Kyungsoo’s house was inhabited by a demon and Chanyeol still wasn’t completely sold on the idea.

The preparation went quickly and before he knew it, dinner was ready. He put the pan of spaghetti and garlic bread in the oven to stay warm, then retreated over to the couch for a quick nap.

He must’ve fallen into a deep sleep because when he woke up, the soft sound of rain was echoing through the house. Kai was also sitting on the edge of the couch, threading his fingers through what little hair Kyungsoo had.

Instead of stopping things, Kyungsoo silently leaned into the gesture, still bleary from his nap. 

Kai’s hands were soft as he caressed the side of Kyungsoo’s face, whispering about how soft and warm he was in a language Kyungsoo could barely make out. He only knew the meaning, because he’d caught Kai mumbling the exact words on multiple occasions and had asked for a translation the first few times.

Soft lips landed on his forehead, cheeks, neck, collar, everywhere. Too soft for something so unworldly like Kai yet Kyungsoo had no expectations.

He hadn’t even thought—well he’d definitely thought about it and had been dreaming about it for weeks—that he’d get this far.

The windows were open and the breeze after the most recent rain shower made the sheer drapes whip like an old school sheet ghost.

After what happened with Chanyeol, Kyungsoo was sure other people could see Kai, so anyone who passed by and looked hard enough could see what was happening in the house.

They could see Kai lying on top of Kyungsoo and kissing—licking his neck as his hands groped various places on his lower body. When one of those hands found their way up his shorts, Kyungsoo let out a startled moan and squeezed Kai’s shoulder.

“What are we doing?” It was quite obvious what was happening and had been a long time coming, but in the brief moment where he was not thinking with his dick, fucking a demon seemed like the opposite of a good idea.

“We’re about to have sex, yes?” Those perfect white teeth in Kai’s mouth fucking sparkled, just like his eyes when he leaned up from ravaging Kyungsoo’s neck.

Putting together coherent sentences was a bit hard when Kai’s hand gripped his dick and gave him a few slow strokes because sparks shot up his spine.

Kai had made it clear that he wasn’t a sexual demon, but with how he handled Kyungsoo, he could’ve had him fooled.

His hot mouth and plush lips felt like heaven—hell—and Kyungsoo was losing his mind as he made his way down his chest, bunching up his shirt at his armpits. An assault of merciless bites followed by kitten licks on his nipples started to turn his brain to goo.

Kyungsoo chewed his bottom lip and arched his back, enjoying the treatment as Kai continued, making wet smacking noises as he circled each nub with his long tongue.

By the time he moved on, Kyungsoo's chest felt pleasantly abused and there were several red splotches that didn't look like they'd fade any time soon.

Anxious huffs of breath left Kyungsoo’s own mouth as Kai went lower, finally drifting past his belly button and gripping the waistband of his shorts to pull them and his underwear down.

To stifle some of the noises he was making, Kyungsoo held the back of his hand over his mouth. But even that only did so much when Kai finally wrapped his lips around the head of Kyungsoo’s dick.

If Kyungsoo thought the noises that Kai had made earlier were embarrassing, then the sounds he made as he went down on Kyungsoo would’ve put a porn actor or actress to shame. All wet, throaty and slick, Kai proceeded to give him the best blowjob of his life.

When Kai swallowed around his dick and vibrated his throat, it made Kyungsoo’s eyes roll back and his hands ball into his fists.

White-hot pleasure curled in the pit of Kyungsoo’s stomach and his toes curled into the velvet upholstery of the couch.

The hand over his mouth wasn’t cutting it anymore so he gave up, letting himself make as much noise as he wanted. If a person walking their dog heard Kai literally sucking his soul out through his dick, then so be it.

“K-kai,” Kyungsoo’s tongue felt heavy as he stammered the demon’s name.

Red eyes flashed up at him and Kai pulled back, giving his dick a few strokes before he dug the tip of his tongue into the slit, then tightened his lips around the crown.

His actions made Kyungsoo come with a groan and he fought to keep his eyes open, watching as Kai swallowed what was in his mouth and hungrily lick at his lips for the remnants.

The moan that came from Kai’s mouth was unholy and resonated in the depths of Kyungsoo’s stomach and his dick, especially when he dipped all of his fingertips into his mouth to clean them. The entire time, he never broke eye contact with Kyungsoo.

“Are you sure you’re not a sex demon?”

Kai smirked around the fingers still in his mouth.

“Do you want me to be? Now that you know the truth, we can redo the pact and you can re-summon me as one, though,” Kai paused to unbutton his shirt, “if you wish for me to be an incubus, I’m going to need a lot more sex. Are you prepared?”

The image made Kyungsoo’s cock twitch and he swallowed hard. He wasn’t too sure if he was, but he was willing to try.

Perfectly slicked fingers scissored him open and stroked at his prostate, making Kyungsoo squirm underneath Kai’s warm body.

“Can you come so soon after I’ve taken you into my mouth?”

Kyungsoo shook his head and keened when Kai’s free hand toyed with his dick, tracing down the shaft with light fingers.

Kai’s soft lips pressed against his own and he swallowed Kyungsoo’s moans as he added another finger.

If everything about Kai hadn’t been so intoxicating, Kyungsoo would’ve taken the time to wonder where he’d gotten lube from. He didn’t keep it anywhere but in the bathroom and his bedroom.

But, Kai was a demon and Kyungsoo was descended from three generations of witches. Logic wasn’t of much use to him anymore, especially when Kai removed his fingers, then settled between Kyungsoo’s thighs and pulled out his dick.

It probably wasn’t polite how hard Kyungsoo stared at it, marveling at how human and normal it looked, albeit a bit on the larger side.

Red eyes flashed in amusement and Kai chuckled.

“Are you not satisfied? I can make it bigger.” With those words, Kyungsoo watched as Kai’s dick grew a bit thicker and longer. It made him swallow so hard, his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat.

His heart had been beating fast and hard before, but now it was in his stomach being choked by the sudden and intense desire for Kai to fuck him.

Kyungsoo fisted Kai’s shirt and pulled him closer as Kai sunk into him. The stretch shouldn’t have felt so good, but it did as strong hands held his hips with a reverence that had him choking on his moans.

There was something reflected in Kai’s eyes, staring back at him as he rolled his hips, pushing into the deepest depths of him and making him feel so full, it felt like he would burst at the seams.

Even though they were maintaining eye contact, Kyungsoo wasn’t frozen and he took advantage of that. He hiked his legs up around Kai’s hips and wrapped his arms around his neck.

It was all he could do as Kai’s thrusts targeted the sensitive place inside of him, racking his body with bursts of pleasure that pushed soft 'aahs' from his mouth.

He didn’t need to look down to see that he was hard again because he could feel it. In fact, he was painfully aware of his body and how warm, heavy and good Kai felt on top of him.

If he could speak coherent sentences, he would tell Kai that, but he knew that Kai already knew.

Knew how good he was making Kyungsoo feel.

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure how long sex with a demon was supposed to last, but he was a few thrusts from coming from the pressure on his prostate alone.

When Kai reached between them and thumbed at the head of his dick, Kyungsoo bit his tongue and moved his hips, helplessly trying to get more stimulation as his back arched off the couch.

“If you let me come inside, you’re mine,” Kai whispered. His voice was shockingly even and even though Kyungsoo had wrinkled his button-up and fucked up his hair, Kai still looked breathtakingly perfect. 

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, was probably a sweaty, moaning, sticky mess dressed in only his t-shirt with Kai on top of him.

“‘I’m already yours,” Kyungsoo slurred, letting out a long-winded moan as he covered Kai’s fist in white.

He’d been for a while.

Kai stroked him past the point of sensitivity, smirking when Kyungsoo shook underneath him.

Kai’s hips pushed into him a few more times before Kai mumbled through something that sounded like Latin before he relaxed against Kyungsoo, spent.

He waited for the warm, sticky and uncomfortable feeling but it never came. Instead, there was an itchy feeling all over his body, like something was crawling beneath his skin.

Kyungsoo must’ve looked startled because Kai held his hips, looking deep into his eyes as he kissed him and slipped his tongue into Kyungsoo’s mouth.

Suddenly, everything was hot and Kyungsoo held onto Kai for dear life as more sensations washed over him in quick succession, too swift to comprehend. He could only grasp ahold of the negative ones, feeling both like there was too much oxygen, yet also drowning. Breathing became a chore at one point and when Kai pulled away from him, Kyungsoo gasped in pain, then everything went black.

Kyungsoo came to a few hours later as the sun sank into the horizon, fully clothed.

There was a blanket covering him, as well an icepack on his head. He sat up and immediately felt a twinge in his back, which meant that he hadn’t had another wet dream.

He had, in fact, had sex with Kai.

“How do you feel?”

“Like I swallowed playground dirt and got ran over by a cyclist,” Kyungsoo croaked, his voice still strained from both his nap and his earlier actions.

“That’s pretty mild. It’s been a while since I’ve done this, but you’ll be okay in a day or two.”

Kyungsoo wanted to ask what Kai had done to him, but his mind was immediately flooded with images of Kai pushing into him and holding his thighs, telling him how gorgeous he was as he kissed him.

“Is that how you see me? Fascinating.” Kai chuckled, materializing a glass of water for Kyungsoo to drink.

Again, Kyungsoo could only blush and look down, staring at the ice pack that was now nestled in his lap.

“So, um, was my soul tasty?” He was trying to lighten the mood because Kai looked nervous and it made him feel the same.

At first, the demon stared at Kyungsoo like he’d spoken tongues, the cocked back his head and laughed, sounding more human than Kyungsoo had ever heard.

“After a bonding, that is definitely not the first question I expected to hear. If you must know, yes. You were and are delicious.”

The lack of shame made Kyungsoo’s entire body feel warm and he eyed the door.

“I should, uh, get up and get ready to hand out candy to the kids. Also, Chanyeol is coming to hand out candy too.” Kai nodded, then crossed the room, reaching to help Kyungsoo onto his feet.

“I’ll help you get dressed.” On his feet, the ache in his back turned into something more and he accepted the help.

Chanyeol showed up a few minutes later, dressed up in a cheap Party City Deadpool costume with his mask pulled up and bags of Kyungsoo’s favorite candy—Hershey’s kisses—plus two jugs of frozen 190 Octane daiquiri slushy.

Kai remained visible and lounged around the house, watching from the window as Kyungsoo and Chanyeol handed candy to the brave children that stepped into the yard.

As Kyungsoo found out much later, once Kyungsoo was bound to him, the possessiveness no longer existed and Kai regarded Chanyeol as little more than a house plant.

A very tall, talking house plant.

When the children stopped trickling in, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol called it a night and went inside.

“You seem happier, though your voice sounds weird,” Chanyeol mentioned when they sat down to eat dinner. Kyungsoo shrugged and kept his eyes on his plate.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Chanyeol made light huffing sound and went back to his food, praising Kyungsoo on how good his cooking was.

With the food gone, Chanyeol got them both large cups and poured the orange slush into them, grinning as he handed Kyungsoo his.

The first sip burned and he recoiled from it, making a face as his features contorted.

“Did you get extra shots?” Chanyeol grinned like an idiot and took a hearty sip, shaking his shoulders as he let out extravagated ‘ahhh’ sounds.

All Kyungsoo could do was roll his eyes and take small sips, eventually getting used to the outrageous amounts of alcohol.

Chanyeol put on some corny,_ Bird Box_ meets _A Quiet Place_ knock-off movie and settled on the couch, stretching out his legs. He’d long abandoned his costume and was relaxing in plaid sleep pants and an old ratty high school t-shirt.

Kyungsoo settled in the oversized chair next to the couch and got comfortable, taking bigger sips of his drink until his cup was empty. He didn’t even have to get up, because Kai walked into the living room with the jug, refilling both his and Chanyeol’s cup before sitting the jug on the coffee table.

Chanyeol gave Kai an uncertain look before gave him a nod of thanks and turned his attention back to the movie. Kyungsoo, however, couldn’t help it as his eyes followed Kai, watching as he settled on the other oversized armchair and stared at him, ignoring the movie.

Somewhere between Kyungsoo’s third cup and a second movie, Chanyeol mentioned that he was tired and retreated to one of the guest bedrooms.

He shot a—drunkenly—questioning look at the both of them before he went up the stairs.

The moment Kai heard the bedroom door close, he turned off the TV and approached Kyungsoo, enjoying how freely he was looking at him.

He was no longer avoiding eye contact and he kept smiling and hiding his giggles behind his hand.

“Are you drunk?” Kyungsoo tilted his head and wagged his finger.

“Absolutely not.”

He was drunk.

After promising that he wouldn’t ‘disappear’ Kai got Kyungsoo up to his room, into bed and watched over him before he complained that Kai was ‘haunting him like the grudge.’

Then Kai found himself in Kyungsoo’s bed, wrapped up in Kyungsoo’s limbs for the second time that day.

He tried to provoke Kai into doing more than just holding him, but Kai adamantly refused with a firm “your judgment is compromised.”

Eventually, Kyungsoo gave up and passed out, mumbling about Kai being oddly prudish for a demon.

When the morning came, Chanyeol found them tangled together with Kyungsoo’s face buried in Kai’s neck.

“So, uh, this is a thing huh?” Chanyeol was still nervous around Kai, so words that were supposed to be causal came out stilted and awkward.

“Yes, I suppose so.”

“I thought so.” With that, Chanyeol went downstairs and started banging around the kitchen, which woke Kyungsoo immediately.

Slightly hungover and disorientated from waking up—in Kai’s arms—Kyungsoo decided to deal with Chanyeol first because he was not to be trusted in places where he could make life-endangering messes.

“Don’t you touch anything in my kitchen!” There was a banging of a pot and Kyungsoo rushed downstairs, fully prepared to accost Chanyeol and make him get out the kitchen.

The entire time they—Kai, Kyungsoo, and Chanyeol—ate breakfast, Chanyeol didn’t mention that he’d seen Kyungsoo together with Kai. It was obvious hehe was doing his best to keep it to himself.

Kyungsoo could tell he was bottling something up as well, but he also didn’t pry. Instead, he let Chanyeol rattle on about going see a Marvel movie marathon at the Prytania Theater soon. Some of his other friends from undergrad set him up on a blind date and the other person would meet him there.

“They won’t tell me nothin. Not a name, major, hair color, nothin. I’m just goin in blind,” Chanyeol whined.

“Well, it is called a ‘blind’ date for a reason.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes at Kyungsoo’s words and finished his food, then watched as Kai ate his food slowly.

“So, you can eat, like uh, human food?” Kai nodded and made a show of eating the crispy bacon on his plate.

“Cool. How lucky you are that Soo’s here then? He’s the best cook I’ve ever had.”

“I’m not your cook.”

The playful bickering went on until Chanyeol said that he was late for his job at the nearby school as a part-time music teacher.

Just as he was getting ready to leave, he glanced at Kai who was still in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes.

“I knew you was lyin, but I get it. Kinda. Have fun, and, uh, be safe?”

Against Kyungsoo’s attempts to not, he blushed and simply nodded, not even bothering to play dumb as he had before. If anyone needed to know Kyungsoo was fucking/dating/sleeping with a demon, it should be Chanyeol.

He wouldn’t judge him.

Too much.

Life didn’t change too much for Kyungsoo besides the fact that his affinity for cooking only grew stronger. Apparently, it was a sort of magic and now that he was bonded to Kai, his magic could flow freer.

The thick books he found in the attic helped him learn more about keeping things under tight control and soon enough, he was able to counter things that Kai did to him.

If something of his went missing, there was a spell to lead him to it. If Kai decided to break into his bathroom to watch him shower, he could easily enchant to lock burn Kai’s hands. After all, Kai’s original pact involved obeying and protecting the descendants of Kyungsoo’s family.

Things also got stranger when Kyungsoo’s mother came for a brief visit.

When she stepped foot in the house, she knew something was different. Kai, more preoccupied with spending time with Kyungsoo, stopped causing as many accidents on the corner. There was also the low hum of magic that hadn’t been in the house since Kyungsoo’s grandmother had passed.

Kyungsoo also seemed happier, content to stay wrapped up in Kai, allowing the ma-demon to hold him, pull him into his lap or kiss him at a moment’s notice.

He never seemed to care who was watching. Including Kyungsoo’s mother.

Instead of being put off, she welcomed Kyungsoo as he learned about his powers and taught him the few things that she knew.

She wasn’t particularly keen on the fact that Kai had bound Kyungsoo’s soul to him, but there was nothing she could about that. It was Kyungsoo’s choice and she had no say in it, besides asking him to avoid his aunt if he could.

“You know how you would joke you’d give me your firstborn son if I did favors for you?” Kyungsoo’s mother nodded, a nostalgic smile on her face, “I’m just going to take your youngest son and we can call it even.”

It was corny but it made both Kyungsoo and his mother laugh, exposing just how similar they looked when they smiled.

Kyungsoo learned a bit later the meaning behind the name of the house and it struck him so much, he picked a freshly blossomed flower and prepared a concoction to permanently preserve the flower.

With dirt from a nearby graveyard, leaves from the magnolia tree, the tails of a few confused lizards, a handful of nutria rat droppings and several other odd ingredients boiling in a large cast-iron pot later, Kyungsoo had a crystalized magnolia to display in the foyer.

According to the first volume of the old books, magnolias were flowers that helped people learn from past experiences and discover their true identities. They also promoted a sense of freedom and relaxation.

A perfect symbol for everything that’d happened to Kyungsoo in the house the past few months.

Kai found the memento foolish but kept his thoughts to himself, simply scoffing at the flower whenever he caught sight of it.

When Kyungsoo inquired about his reactions to the flower, Kai only shrugged then leaned down, pressing a kiss onto Kyungsoo’s lips.

“Whatever brings you joy, Kyungsoo.”

How had he managed to find a demon that wanted nothing but for him to be happy?

Rather than giving deep thought to the answer, Kyungsoo tangled his hand in Kai’s hair and tugged his head back, returning the kiss with a bit of tongue. Arms immediately wrapped around his waist and Kai held him close.

“You. You do that.” Kyungsoo sighed, speaking the words directly against Kai’s lips.

“So, I’ve seen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double: A two-sided Shotgun style home. 
> 
> Some notes to consider:
> 
> -Due to the fact that Kyungsoo comes from a long line of witches, it wasn't very complicated for Kai to 'bind' him or take his soul/turn him into a witch. This is very loosely taken from the belief that witches are people who have given their souls to the devil. 
> 
> -Also, Kai is a demon particularly of my own making and he barely follows any of the conventional rules.
> 
> -The mentions of finding dead bodies in tall grass is...very real for the area of the city Chanyeol lives in. 
> 
> -Daiquiris, particularly 190 Octane is one of the stronger flavors, not to mention that Chanyeol got extra alcohol in them. R I P 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story, even if I finished quite a bit after Halloween ^^ 
> 
> If you have any questions about this fic or any of my other fics, feel free to ask me[ here.](https://curiouscat.me/writingblankspaces)
> 
> ~Follow me on [Twitter~](https://twitter.com/wblankspaces)

**Author's Note:**

> *Neutral Ground: street median 
> 
> For reference, Kyungsoo was born in Korea (in this story). Chanyeol was born and raised in New Orleans, so he has an accent.


End file.
